


He Didn't Say No

by KittyCatCaitlin



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Laboratories, slight newmann undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatCaitlin/pseuds/KittyCatCaitlin
Summary: Newt finally gets around to asking Hermann about his leg





	He Didn't Say No

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that I felt a need to write, also contains swearing both in English and German

Newt didn’t realize he was staring until Hermann spoke. “Newton, is there something I can help you with?” He asked. Newt snapped out of the reverie he had been in   
“What happened?” Newt asked, without really thinking first   
“Excuse me? Please make your question more specific, Dr. Geiszler,”   
“Your leg. What happened to your leg?” Hermann took his glasses off and looked at Newt. He wasn’t aware that Newt had ever been interested in him as a person.   
“Nothing,” He replied simply “Nothing ‘happened’ to my leg.”   
“Then why do you use a cane?” Newt asked innocently. He had always been curious about Hermann, he had known the man more than a decade and still never really known the man. Hermann sighed   
“Come here, Newton.” Newt wheeled his chair across the lab without standing up. Hermann took a breath. “Newton, nothing happened to my leg because I am affected by a condition I was born with. It’s called Ehlers Danlos Syndrome. It means that the connective tissue in my joints is weakened and does not hold as it should. There was an attempt at corrective surgery, pins and plates in my hip when I was twenty. However, my surgeon was a flachwichser and made it worse. Before I could walk somewhat unaided, and since I have had to use a cane.”   
“Does it hurt?” Newt asked softly   
“Almost constantly. I spend as little time standing as I can get away with.” Hermann softens considerably ‘Why the sudden interest, Newton?” He enquired   
“Shit, man… I don’t know… I guess it’s just… we’ve known each other for over 10 years, but we still don’t really know each other, other than what we wrote in our letters.” Newt ran a hand through his hair, messing it further. Hermann just smiled slightly.   
“Dr. Geiszler, you may ask me as many questions as you like, provided you respect my right to not answer.” Newt grinned   
“Will you marry me?” He asked   
“Ask me again when I’m in a better mood, Newton.” Hermann spun his chair around and continued with his work   
_Well_ , Newt thought, _He didn’t say no!_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble because I also suffer from EDS, and I saw a lot of myself in Hermann. I have days where I have to use a cane, and I often struggle to move for fear of dislocating limbs. I also don't know of any characters with EDS (please tell me if you know differently) so it would be nice to have some representation, even if it means writing it myself.


End file.
